Businesses that strive to remain viable and successful in today's competitive commercial environment are required to adopt accurate and responsive budgeting practices. To improve efficiency, businesses use financial allocation models that apply modern budgeting and forecasting techniques. For some budget techniques, the complexity of the financial allocation model increases as the number of tracked activities and elements increases. Therefore, for larger enterprises, sophisticated computer programs and computing devices are often required to assist in generating useful and relevant budgets based on financial allocation models.
In some cases, the large number of items represented in a financial allocation model can make analysis of the financial allocation model difficult. Further, the size and complexity of a financial allocation model can make it difficult to trace the cost allocations between groups and/or items within the model. Thus, it is with respect to these considerations and others that the invention has been made.